White Maid
by Otaku Goddess 777
Summary: Haruko Bara, a young girl called the Right Hand of Amaterasu is robbed of her wealth when her home is set ablaze, but is saved by a Seraph. Named Mayonaka, the seraph helps her young mistress in any way possible. But when the two meet two people from India, things go from bad to worse. Will their secrets be kept,? Or will they crack under the pressure? Read to find out!
1. Her Maid: Purest

White Maid

Episode 1: Her Maid, Purest.

Opening Theme: True Light.

_When the Dark night calls to you_

_Come to me instead I'll stay true_

_Hear me now, fell my love_

_I will watch you from above_

_Fake Night, True light._

_Do not fear the night_

_Follow your Heart, stay in the light_

_From you heart the darkness does part_

_Fear not little one_

_the day has only just begun._

_Fake night, true light._

"Mother, Father, Are you there?" A young girl asked. The building she was in had been set ablaze. "Please, help me." There was no response. the 5-year old girl wept silently. Even with her powers, she was helpless. "Someone, please, help me." Then the white feathers began to fall. There was a blinding light and a white clad seraph stepped out of it. She had pure white wings, pure white hair in an ankle-length halo braid, bronze skin, silver eyes and around her right wrist was a Japanese lung. It was pure white. On the back of her right hand, was a white septagram encompassed by a circle of the same color. "*Ananta no akuma desu ka?" "*Iie. Atashi wa tenshi desu." "You are in need of some assistance?" "Hai." "Very well. Make a deal with God." The seraph held out her hand and the girl shook it. Her right eyes changed. it was now silver with the mark on the seraph's hand in it. "The deal is struck. One last thing is needed to make it binding." "*Nani?" "My Name." "Mayonaka Hasu." "Very well, From this day onward, untill you fufill your destiny, I am Mayonaka Hasu." She smiled. "The deal is now binding, Haruko Bara, Spring Child of the Rose." "Hai." "Shall we go then, Mistress?" "Where?" "Well, we cannot stay here. They may return to tie up loose ends as it were." "..Where shal we go?" "London is quite lovely. And I have always longed to see that country with my own eyes." "Very well. let us go there." haruko said simply.

Haruko and Mayonaka adjusted to life in England, but they never forgot their heritage in Japan. But England was not very kind to a girl who could not read or write English. Mayonaka had tried, but it was a lost cause. The next morning Mayonaka walked into Haruko's room. "Young Mistress. Time to get up." "Nn." Haruko groaned and woke up. "For breakfast I've prepared chocolate O-nigiri and tempura. I also have taost, scones and Japanese tea cakes on the side. Which would you prefer?" Haruko yawned. 'Tea cake." "Of course Milady." Mayonaka poured the tea. "This scent... *Sakuranbo and Ichigo?" Mayonaka nodded. "Your favorite Milady. The tea set is the *Sakura no Hikaru Tea set from Japan." Mayonaka said. "Good." "The tea is sweetened with 7 scoops of sugar, just the way you like it." "Good work." Mayonaka smiled. "Our schedule?" "After Breakfast I have prepared some entertainment. A fight of sorts between China and Japan." "And after lunch?" "We start your lessons. However, I got a telegram form someone named Ciel Phanotmhive. He says he'll be arriving at 12:00." "Before lunch?" "So it would seem." Mayonaka said. Haruko sighed as her seraphic maid tied the obi around her kimono dress. After Breakfast, Mayonaka stood in a casual stance against a skilled martial artist from China.

Haruko watched as Mayonaka dodged with cat-like grace and then out-manuvered the Chinese. "Tch." "I win." Mayonaka said. This made 77 wins and 0 losses. "Damn. I thought I'd see you on your knees this time around. And After I wen through so much trouble to get a skilled martial artist from China. What a pity." "You of all people should know that China is no match for Japan." Mayonaka said simply. "Yes. I suppose I should have known you'd win against an inferior country." "Who the hell are you?!" The man asked. "I'm the Maid of the Bara Family. It stands to reason that my Japanese heratiage would allow me to avoid and overpower an amaturest move such as the that." Mayonaka said. "Now then, you must take your leave." Mayonaka said. Mayonaka and Haruko left to attend to some things before lunch. At 12:00 PM, there was a knock at the door. "..." Mayonaka answered it. "Yes?" 'Hello, I'm.." "Ciel Phantomhive. We've been expecting you." She vanished and was polishing a pricless crystal dragon when she froze. The dragon shattered as it fell. "Mayonaka?" Haruko was shocked. Her maid never dropped anything. She seemed frozen as she stared at the boy's servant that had accompanied him. "Mayonaka... a word. Now." Haruko said. Mayonaka nodded and followed her Mistress.

Ending Theme: Demon's Night

_In the dead of the darkest night_

_The demons run and take flight_

_Show them no fear, If you hold_

_Someone dear. End the nightmare,_

_And Show them now fear. Burn them with a wire_

_Or the deadly white fire. Kill them with a prayer_

_They will flee from everywhere. They cannot hurt_

_Those who show no fear. So don't give them what they want_

_Or they will attack those you hold dear_

_Those you hold dear. They are not_

_Even real. Just close your eyes, and they will go_

_If love is what you feel_

_Love is what you feel._


	2. Her Maid: Angelic

MWhite Maid

Episode 1: Her Maid, Purest.

Opening Theme: True Light.

_When the Dark night calls to you_

_Come to me instead I'll stay true_

_Hear me now, fell my love_

_I will watch you from above_

_Fake Night, True light._

_Do not fear the night_

_Follow your Heart, stay in the light_

_From you heart the darkness does part_

_Fear not little one_

_the day has only just begun._

_Fake night, true light._

Mayonaka was in shock. She had never thought to see one of those creatures here. "Mayonaka. The way you reacted to that butler suggests that he's not human." Haruko said. Mayonaka nodded. "What is he then?" "A demon." "Really?" "Yes. They're very rare in this world. The only thing even more rare is a Shinigami." "He exsits?" "They. There's moe than one." "Now that's wierd." "Yes. It is. I just never thought to see one here of all places..." Mayonaka said. "Well, you shattered my priceless crystal Dragon." "I'm so sorry! I was just shocked to see him here so I..." "It's fine. You can repair it can you not?" "I can." "Very well, you will fix it when they leave." "As you wish Milady." "Very well." Mayonaka and Haruko left. "Ciel correct?" "Yes." "May I speak with you in the garden?" He nodded and followed her, blushing slightly. The Demon followed Ciel. Mayonaka repeaired the Crystal Dragon for Haruko before following them. "So, what brigns you here?" "I heard you two were new here, thought I should say hello." "I see. Mayonaka." "Yes Young Mistress?" "Tea and something sweet." "As you wish Milady." Mayonaka vanished into the house. A few moment later, she came out. "Today we have Sakuranbo and Ichigo Tea sweetened with sugar and Japanese tea cakes. Chokoreto flavored. Milady." "Good." Ciel looked at Haruko. "Cherry and Strawberry Tea with Chocolate Japanese tea cakes." Haruko translated. "Ah." Ciel said. Mayonaka sighed. She was tense as the Demon Approached. "Hello. I'm Sebastian Michelas. And you are?" "Mayonaka Hasu." "What's the Daughter of God doing here?" "I could ask the sameof you Son of the Devil." Mayonaka said bitterly. "I'm here because my Young Master wishes it." "So you're bound to the kid?" "Yes." 'Same here. My Young Mistress needed me, so I came to her." Mayonaka said. "As you are bound to Ciel-san, I am Bound to Haruko-chan." Mayonaka pointed out. "Ah." Mayonaka rolled her eyes. "Pathetic." She mumbled.

Mayonaka was currently pouring Haruko tea. "Would you like Some Ciel -san?" "Of course." Mayonaka poured tea and offered a tea cacke to Ciel. He took it and bit into it. It tasted really good. Haruko smiled. "When It comes to Japanese Cuisine and sweets, no-one can beat Mayonaka." Mayonaka smiled. "You're too kind Mistress." Haruko shrugged. "So, what do you consider to be entertaining?' "I like games." Ciel said. "As do I. Of course I'm more into Japanese games such as othello and Shoji." "Shoji?" "Think of it as Japanese Chess." "Ah." Ciel said as he ate another cake. Mayonaka tended to the garden. her cakes were really sweet, so Ciel stopped after the second one. Haruko sighed. "What?" "...Nothing." Mayonaka was busy checking on the Sakari trees. She then moved to the Hinoki Tress. "Everything seems to be in order." Mayonaka said. "Ciel. How about a little wager?" "I'm listening." 'I bet that Mayonaka can defeat your Butler." 'Sebastian." "Hmm?" "His name is Sebastian." Ciel said. "Ah. But I bet Mayonaka can defeat him." Haruko said. "You're on. Sebastian." "Good. Mayonaka." "Yes My Lord?" "Hai Young Mistress?" "I want you to fight him." 'You will fight her." "Yes My Lord." "As you wish Milady." Mayonaka and Sebastian stepped into the feild and stood in a defensive stance. "If you won't make the first move I will." Senbastian lunged. Mayonaka closed her eyes and remembered what her father had taught her. _Close your eyes. Let the Earth guide you. _His voice was an echo as she rememebred. What she saw was a green outline of her surroundings. _While your enemy attacks, you must dodge. _She did so with cat-like grace, speed, and agility. _Wait for an opening then strike. Hold nothing back. If you hold back, yout enemy may kill you. _Mayonaka waited for her openeing. She found it. _I must strike. No holding back. if I hold back, the enemy will kill me. _Mayonaka thought. She landed a fierce blow to Sebastian's stomach.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. As did Sebastain's. "Heh." Haruko said simply. "Leave it to Mayonaka to defeat a demon." Haruko said in Japanese. Sebastian was on his knees, coughing up blood. Mayonaka had broken some ribs and ruptered several of his internal organs. Not that he needed them. Mayonaka smirked. "Well, looks like I win yet again." The scorew as now 78 wins and 0 losses. "What are you?" "I am simply a heavenly maid." Mayonaka said as she walked to Haruko and Ciel. "Well done. I'd expect nothing less from you." Haruko said. Mayonaka bowed respectfully. "Milady." She said simply. Ciel sighed. "We should be going." "Yes. I hope to see you soon Ciel-san." He nodded. As he And Sebastain were walking home, Ciel couldn't help but wonder about the two. "Sebastian." "Yes?" "That Girl and her Maid, what are they?" "The Girl is Human with a strange power in her right hand, resrticted by the ribbon. But the Maid... she's not of this world." "What?" "The Maid, Mayonaka She's a seraph." "A what?" "A teenage Angel." "Ah." "But she's no ordinary seraph." 'Nn?" "She's the daughter of God himself." "I see." Ciel chuckled to himself. "What?" "It would stand to reason how she defeated you so easily. After all, demons are not easily defeated." "No, we are not." "Tell me. Could any seraph defeat you?" "No, only two beings can defeat me. One is Jesus, the other is her." Sebastian said. "Ah." Ciel pondered this. "And what are you?" He asked after a long pause. "Are you of significance in your realm? Are you the Son of anyone important? What are you really? I must know this." Ciel said. "I am merely one hell of a Butler."

Ending Theme: Demon's Night

_In the dead of the darkest night_

_The demons run and take flight_

_Show them no fear, If you hold_

_Someone dear. End the nightmare,_

_And Show them now fear. Burn them with a wire_

_Or the deadly white fire. Kill them with a prayer_

_They will flee from everywhere. They cannot hurt_

_Those who show no fear. So don't give them what they want_

_Or they will attack those you hold dear_

_Those you hold dear. They are not_

_Even real. Just close your eyes, and they will go_

_If love is what you feel_

_Love is what you feel._


End file.
